Un sourire au bord des lèvres
by Memento-Audere-Semper
Summary: CATWS: Et si la balle que Bucky lui avait tiré dans le dos avait été un peu plus proche du coeur? Et si Bucky avait retrouvé ses souvenirs? Si peu de changements et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, avant de commencer un avertissement: il y a de la mort dans cette fic et pas grand chose de réjouissant.

A part ça normalement ça devait être un one-shot, mais je crois que deux chapitres complémentaires vont suivre.

Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais je suis obligée de l'écrire pour éviter toute poursuite judiciaire. Marvel ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun de leurs personnages. Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César.

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Steve s'adossa contre la machinerie de l'héliporteur. Hill venait de lui confirmer que la triangulation avait fonctionné. Maintenant elle le pressait de sortir.

Sa réponse avait été rapide. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire de lancer la destruction.

Il passa une main sur son torse, sentant le sang couler là où la balle était ressortie. Il avait peu de chances de survivre, c'était trop près de son coeur. Peut-être qu'avec du temps et le sérum il serait capable de guérir, mais il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Plus maintenant.

Il se redressa difficilement alors que les premiers tirs commençaient à bombarder. Dans quelques instants les héliporteurs seront en pièces et lui aussi sûrement.

Lorsqu'il parvint à s'accrocher à la rambarde, il vit Bucky en bas, essayant de se décoincer de l'imposante poutre qui l'écrasait. Cette fois encore Steve ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Il se laissa plus ou moins glisser jusqu'en bas, évitant les débris.

Avec ses dernières forces il parvint à soulever suffisamment la poutre pour laisser le soldat de l'hiver se dégager. Dés que celui-ci fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il retourna à l'attaque.

Un seul coup de poing suffit à envoyer le Captain au sol. Celui-ci ne bougea plus, restant simplement là, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'ennemi.

\- Je ne veux plus me battre Bucky... Pas contre toi...

Il lâcha son bouclier qui glissa à travers un des nombreux trous de la coque, disparaissant dans les eaux du Potomac.

L'assassin profita qu'il soit désarmé pour s'approcher, prêt à asséner le coup fatal. Son poing s'abattit une fois, deux fois sur son visage avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune résistance. Juste un sourire.

\- Bucky... Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps...

Une main s'avança, tremblante, jusqu'au visage du tueur, se posant sur sa joue dans un geste aussi léger qu'une caresse.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent alors que les souvenirs revinrent lui encombrer l'esprit. Prudemment il leva une main à son tour pour venir la poser sur celle du soldat, l'agrippant, la serrant pour se prouver que tout était réel.

\- Steve? Steve? Je... Je t'ai...

L'horreur et le dégout se peignit dans chaque trait de l'homme alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait essayé de faire quelques instants plus tôt. Néanmoins il ne put s'enfoncer longtemps dans ce désespoir qu'un murmure le ramena à la réalité.

\- Bucky... Je suis désolé...

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Je... J'ai essayé de te tuer! J'ai essayé de te tuer!

\- Buck...

Ils ne purent continuer plus longtemps. Le sol fragile céda sous leurs pieds. Ils tombèrent dans le vide encore accrochés l'un à l'autre.

La chute sembla douloureusement longue, un silence étrange les accompagna dans leur descente alors qu'ils voyaient l'héliporteur disparaitre dans une dernière explosion grandiose. Un silence irréel, le temps semblait ralenti pendant quelques instants...

Avant que tout ne se remette brusquement en mouvement lorsqu'ils heurtèrent l'eau. Le froid et la violence du choc les sortit de leur torpeur, mais tout ce que Steve put faire c'est se laisser couler alors que son corps l'abandonnait.

Un bras le tira à la surface, un corps contre le sien le maintint à flot jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le rivage. Il se sentit tirer jusqu'à finalement être au sec. Il n'en n'était pas vraiment sûr, il ne percevait plus rien, à part une présence à ses côtés.

Bucky était là, assis près de lui, reprenant son souffle. Steve parvint difficilement à bouger un bras jusqu'à avoir un contact avec son vieil ami. Cela le sortit de sa transe et rapidement l'inquiétude reprit le pas sur tout le reste.

Deux mains vinrent se presser sur son coeur, voulant arrêter le flot de sang.

\- Steve... Steve tiens bon... Je t'en prie tiens bon... Je suis tellement désolé... Des secours... Il te faut des secours...

Le brun se prépara à partir, désespérer de trouver une solution, mais une main le retint gentiment, des yeux trop bleus, un sourire.

\- Reste avec moi... Je ne veux pas être seul.

Le peu d'espoir qu'il restait disparu avec cette simple phrase. Et lorsqu'elle fut annoncée, Bucky su ce qu'il avait à faire. Un calme étrange s'empara de lui. Le calme de la fatalité. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire alors autant profiter des derniers instants.

Doucement il vint s'allonger contre son ami d'enfance, se collant au plus près de lui, visage contre visage, serrant une de ses mains dans celle de chair, voulant lui transmettre un peu de chaleur humaine. Comme avant... Comme il y avait si longtemps.

Steve sourit.

\- Merci.

Il restait une dernière chose à faire avant de pouvoir se laisser aller au repos. Il tenta d'atteindre son communicateur pour l'allumer, Bucky l'aida, se rendant compte que ses membres ne lui répondaient déjà plus correctement.

Il y eut un grésillements alors que le blond indiquait la fréquence qu'il voulait.

\- Natasha...

\- Steve? Steve tu vas bien?

\- 'Tasha... J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire...

La russe observa son supérieur et Sam. Ils venaient d'atterrir et Hill les avait rejoint en voiture pour les aider dans les recherches. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle alors qu'ils essayaient d'organiser quelques agents fidèles.

Elle s'éloigna, préférant aller s'asseoir derrière des décombres. Elle avait reconnu le ton, le souffle du soldat. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre et elle voulait être seule pour ça.

\- 'Tasha?

\- Je suis là Steve.

\- Je voulais te dire merci...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin.

\- Je le veux. Merci de m'avoir aidé ces deux dernières années... Merci de m'avoir aider à m'intégrer, à comprendre ce nouveau monde...

\- Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Non... Je crois que rien n'aurait put l'être... Mais merci quand même. Tu diras merci à Clint aussi... Il m'a beaucoup aidé...

\- Je lui dirais. Je te le promets.

\- Merci... Je crois que vous étiez ce que j'avais de plus proche d'une famille... Tony et Bruce aussi... Thor...

\- Je leur dirais.

\- 'Tasha?

\- Oui?

\- Je peux te demander un service?

\- Ca depend de quoi.

\- Mon bouclier... Donne le à Sam. Il le mérite... Si il ne veut pas... Je te laisse choisir qui en héritera. Je suis sûr que tu feras le bon choix.

Une boule se coinça dans la gorge de l'espionne alors que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle sentait les larmes monter. Malgré tout elle les retint du mieux qu'elle put, faisant tout pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Merci...

Un silence suivit. Ele tendit l'oreille, trouvant un tout petit peu de réconfort en entendant la respiration faible et sifflante de l'une des rares personne qu'elle pouvait appeler ami.

\- Steve... Je suis désolée qu'on n'ait jamais réussi à te donner le sentiment que tu appartenais à ce monde...

\- C'est pas de ta faute. Vous avez essayé... C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

\- Désolé...

\- 'Tasha... Je pense toujours que tu n'es pas dans le bon milieu... J'espère qu'après tout ça tu pourras faire autre chose de ta vie... Tu mérites bien mieux.

\- Tu méritais bien mieux aussi Steve.

\- Merci.

Le silence revint, le silence de la fin, le moment était venu, tout était dit.

\- Au revoir 'Tasha...

\- Au revoir Steve...

La communication se coupa. Sur son gsm la position du Captain s'affichait. Elle se mit à courir. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à temps, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cet espoir désespéré de forcer ses pas toujours plus vite.

Steve laissa son bras retomber sur son torse, n'ayant plus la force de rien faire. Il resta simplement allongé là, appréciant d'avoir Bucky contre lui. Celui-ci caressait sa main dans des gestes réconfortant qu'il ressentait à peine, mais l'intention était là.

\- C'est étrange... mourir...

\- Pourtant tu l'as déjà expérimenté une fois Steve.

\- C'était différent. Plus brutal... Je ne me suis pas endormi à cause du choc, mais du froid. Je l'ai sentit s'accrocher à mon corps, me transperçant de milliers d'aiguilles infernales... Je ne pouvais rien faire, juste subir... C'était lent et douloureux...

\- Et maintenant?

\- Je ne sens plus rien... Je n'ai pas mal... Je n'ai pas froid... Je me sens tranquille... Mais je sens la mort qui avance, lentement...

Bucky s'approcha un peu plus, voulant être rassurant dans un moment aussi difficile. Steve lui sourit, tourna la tête pour que leurs fronts se touchent. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et le brun du retenir ses larmes en voyant le calme qui régnait dans les iris azurs, mais aussi la peur. Un mélange qui le rendait bien trop jeune, bien trop innocent, les yeux d'un enfant.

\- J'ai peur Bucky.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté... Je ne veux pas encore me réveiller dans un monde inconnu.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas.

\- Je ne veux pas être seul.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas seul. Plus jamais.

Steve ne dit rien. Il avait comprit.

\- Merci.

Encore un silence, un silence de moins en moins interrompu par les respirations. Bucky ne bougea pas, gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Steve. Il sentait que le torse ne se soulevait plus autant qu'il le devrait. Il sentait les muscles commencer à devenir rigide sous sa paume.

Il sentit la respiration de son frère s'arrêter. Il vit la vie quitter les deux orbes azurs alors que son coeur battait une dernière fois.

Steve était partit, doucement, en silence comme pour ne déranger personne. Il était partit humblement, simplement entouré de celui qui avait le plus compté pour lui dans sa vie.

Il était partit laissant derrière lui une légende au monde et des souvenirs à des amis.

Bucky passa affectueusement sa paume sur ses paupières, les fermant dans un dernier geste tendre.

Il resta là, incapable de bouger, ne voulant pas détourner le regard de peur que le blond disparaisse. Il commença à inspecter ses poches, trouvant la seule arme qu'il n'avait pas perdue durant le combat.

Un fusil assez petit mais qui ferait l'affaire. Il vérifia qu'il restait une balle. Il n'aurait pas besoin de plus.

Son bras métallique retira les sécurités et l'arma, Bucky observa chacun de ses mouvements, l'éclat métallique. Ce bras avait tué bien des gens. Il était temps qu'il fasse son dernier meurtre.

Il ne put retenir un frisson lorsque le canon froid de l'arme se posa sur sa tempe.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la gâchette, des bruits de pas retinrent son attention. Il n'eut pas besoin de détourner le regard du mort pour savoir qui était là.

\- Tu vas m'en empêcher?

\- Non.

Non, Natasha ne l'arrêterait pas. Elle savait que plus rien ne le retenait ici, elle lui laisserait la dignité de partir comme il le souhaitait.

Elle resta un peu à l'écart, distinguant sans mal le corps immobile de Steve.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'il est...

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'il était seul?

\- Non, j'étais avec lui.

\- Merci, je ne voulais pas qu'il affronte ça seul une deuxième fois. Quand tu le rejoindras prenez soin l'un de l'autre, vous méritez un peu de paix.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner, voulant le laisser seul pour ce qu'il voulait faire, le laissant profiter de ce premier choix qu'il faisait par lui-même depuis bien longtemps.

Elle s'adossa à un arbre, laissant la suite se dérouler dans son dos.

Une détonation.

Puis plus rien. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour abréger une vie humaine.

Elle attendit encore un peu, rassemblant son courage pour la suite, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retenir ses larmes. Doucement elle s'avança vers les deux formes allongées sur la rive.

Le soleil s'étalait à l'horizon, baignant la scène dans une lumière chaleureuse. Cela aurait put rendre le tableau magnifique si les corps n'étaient pas aussi immobiles, si leurs peaux n'étaient pas aussi blanches, si le sang ne maculait pas leurs vêtements.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'elle fut à leur côté, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient très beau ainsi, pareils à deux statues de marbre enlacés dans une dernière étreinte, le soleil éclairait les traits paisibles de leurs visages.

Elle s'assit près deux, laissant une larme couler accompagnée d'un léger sourire. Après tout elle était sûr qu'ils étaient plus heureux où ils étaient maintenant, ils étaient ensemble alors tout devrait aller pour le mieux.

Elle grava dans sa mémoire leurs visages paisibles où la mort ne se dessinait pas encore. Elle se souviendrait encore longtemps qu'ils étaient morts un sourire au bord des lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam avait quitté Hill et Fury dés qu'il avait vu Natasha partir en courant vers une destination inconnue. Il l'avait suivie du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais elle avait finit par le distancer. Ce n'est qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard qu'il parvint à retrouver sa trace, sur les rives du Potomac.

Il soupira de soulagement en la trouvant assise à la tête du Captain. Il devinait une deuxième silhouette couchée juste à côté et supposa qu'il devait s'agir du soldat de l'hiver.

Jusqu'à maintenant il avait couru, mais plus il se rapprochait, plus un sentiment de malaise le ralentissait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La scène était trop silencieuse, trop immobile.

Natasha semblait gravée dans de la pierre, son regard fixé sur le blond. Elle ne semblait même pas respirer.

Brusquement elle se redressa lorsque les pas du faucon firent grincer les galets. Sam sursauta lorsqu'il se retrouva avec une arme pointée pile entre ses deux yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait clairement pas. L'espionne c'était penchée de manière protectrice au-dessus des deux soldats, ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré. La réalité s'abattit brusquement sur les épaules du vétéran.

Il tomba à genoux à plusieurs mètres, n'osant pas s'approcher plus, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les graviers, essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose, de rester calme.

\- Il... Il est...

\- Oui. Tous les deux.

Il avait espéré. Il avait espéré que Steve s'en sorte. Peut-être pas sans blessures, mais qu'il revienne en vie. C'était Captain America, il avait survécu à pire, déjà bravé la mort. Il aurait du survivre à ça. Mais apparemment les choses ne se déroulaient toujours pas selon les envies de quelques individus.

Ils restèrent longuement immobiles, laissant le poids de la situation les écraser quelques instants. Mais ils se ressaisirent rapidement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire leur deuil maintenant, pas sur cette plage avec Steve à moitié immergé, blessé. Ils devraient tenir encore un peu.

Sam se leva le premier, évita de regarder les corps sachant qu'il risquait de craquer si il voyait le blanc mortuaire de la peau de celui qu'il considérait un ami.

\- Que... Que fais-t-on? On ne peut pas les laisser ici... Des gens vont vouloir...

Natasha savait très bien ce que le faucon sous-entendait. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que beaucoup allaient profiter de l'occasion pour essayer de trouver tous les secrets que renfermait le corps de Steve.

\- Le Shield n'est pas une option.

\- Sûr, on ne sait toujours pas si il y a encore des gens d'Hydra. Mais où alors?

\- Stark. La tour Stark.

Sam aquiesca, annonça qu'il allait leur trouver un moyen de transport en toute discrétion. Pour l'instant ils n'allaient faire confiance à personne. Ils garderaient la situation entre eux deux jusqu'à être à la tour.

Il trouva une camionnette abandonnée près du Shield avec les clés encore sur le contact, le propriétaire nul part en vue. Il se glissa dedans et la ramena le plus près possible de la berge, mais les arbres le bloquèrent à quelques mètres. Il souffla, essaya de se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait porter le cadavre de Steve jusque là.

Quand il fut plus ou moins sûr d'être prêt il sortit, retourna auprès de Natasha qui comptait bien les protéger de n'importe quel menace qui pourrait arriver. Elle n'avait pas put le faire de leur vivant, elle voulait se rattraper. Sam l'observa quelques instants, accroupies à la tête des deux morts, passant ses mains en caresses d'une tendresse surprenante.

Il la rejoignit, venant s'asseoir à côté de Steve. Il observa le soleil qui commençait à descendre avant d'oser regarder le soldat pour la première fois. Son coeur se serra en le voyant si pâle, si sale, si blessé, mais ce fut pire lorsqu'il vit son sourire.

Il avait su dés le premier jour que la guerre affectait encore Steve, il avait su qu'elle l'empêchait de complètement s'intégrer, il l'avait vu porter son passé comme un poids. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pesait l'homme suffisamment que pour qu'il soit souriant dans la mort.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il refoula ses larmes, se disant qu'il aurait le temps pour ça plus tard. Prudemment il commença à séparer les membres emmêlés des deux soldats. Il ne voulait pas les blesser même si ils ne pouvaient rien ressentir. Lorsqu'ils furent séparés Natasha souleva le torse de Steve, permettant au faucon de passer un des bras au-dessus de son épaule. Il tira jusqu'à prendre le poids du soldat sur ses épaules et son cou, son autre main retenant une des jambes pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Sam ne fit pas attention au sang qui salissait ses vêtements, il ne fit pas attention à ses muscles qui lui criaient que le poids était trop lourd, à la rigidité du corps qu'il tenait, au froid. Il ne fit attention à rien, se concentrant uniquement sur l'envie d'emmener Steve là où se trouvaient les seules personnes qu'il avait pu appeler amis.

Le plus gentiment possible il déposa le corps à l'arrière, l'arrangea correctement. Il chercha quelque chose pour le couvrir, mais il n'y avait rien. Il s'excusa silencieusement, n'appréciant pas de le laisser ainsi.

Il refit rapidement le chemin inverse, répétant la procédure avec Bucky alors que Nat courait jusqu'à leur véhicule, refusant de laisser l'un des deux sans protection. Lorsque le deuxième soldat fut installé aux côtés de son ami d'enfance, Sam remarqua pour la première fois la blessure sur le côté de son crâne.

Une blessure qui n'avait put être causée que d'une seule manière. L'espionne comprit ce qui lui passa par la tête.

\- C'était son choix Sam. J'étais déjà là, je l'ai laissé le faire.

\- Je comprends. Je savais que Steve n'aurait pas put le tuer.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille.

Un grésillement dans leurs oreilles les interrompis alors que la voix de Fury se faisait entendre. La rousse lui fit signe qu'elle s'occupait de la discussion.

\- Romanoff, Wilson où avez vous disparu?

\- Nul part qui vous concerne pour l'instant Fury. Ne nous attendez pas et n'essayez pas de nous contacter après cette discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Romanoff?

\- Nous avons trouvé Captain America et le soldat de l'hiver, nous les emmenons en sécurité. N'essayez pas de savoir où.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas gérer ça tout seuls.

\- On peut et on va le faire. Au revoir Fury.

Elle coupa la connexion et brisa son oreillette, Sam fit de même. Ils prirent finalement place, elle sur le siège passager, lui conducteur. Il démarra et partit vers la route, allant lentement, évitant les bosses, ne voulant pas que ce qu'ils transportaient soit secoué.

Quand il rejoignit les grands axes il s'en ficha de se faire klaxonner, dépasser toutes les minutes, il voulait juste arriver à la tour sans trop de secousses. Natasha à ses côtés surveillait leurs alentours, observait si ils étaient suivis. De temps en temps elle jetait un coup d'oeil par la petite vitre montrant l'arrière, vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas trop bougés. Elle envoya plusieurs messages avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination.

Après un trajet qui leur sembla bien trop long, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de la tour Stark qui s'appelait plutôt avengers depuis l'attaque de New-York d'il y a deux ans. Tony n'avait jamais remit son nom, gardant simplement le A. Il leur avait fait construire des chambres et des zones d'entrainement. Ainsi, même si ils avaient tous leur place, ils allaient régulièrement à la tour passer du temps avec les autres, juste dormir, s'entrainer, apprécier la compagnie d'autres personnes qui comprenaient leur mode de vie. Ils s'étaient tous plus rapprochés que ce qu'ils avaient pensés. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attendu à s'entendre ni même à s'apprécier.

Mais leur amitié était là. Pendant deux ans ils avaient tous trouvés une certaine paix dans la compagnie des autres, ils étaient devenus proches. Natasha savait que c'était trop beau et qu'un jour le vent allait tourner. La mort n'était jamais loin, ils étaient tous prêts à l'affronter. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Steve serait le premier à les laisser.

Elle avait plutôt pensé à elle, Clint ou Stark, mais pas Steve. Pas lui. Mais les choses étaient ainsi, ils allaient devoir l'accepter. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ressemblerait le futur sans lui pour eux. Elle ne voulait pas se projeter. Elle se concentra sur le présent.

Elle montra à Sam où passer pour aller à l'arrière de la tour jusque devant une porte de garage. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, parlant au boitier sur le côté.

\- Jarvis, c'est Romanoff, j'ai prévenu Tony que j'arrivais.

 _Monsieur m'a fait passer le message. Je le préviens de votre arrivée et je vais vous guider jusqu'à une place._

\- Merci Jarvis.

La porte s'ouvrit et quelques petites lumières s'allumèrent au sol, les guidant dans le garage personnel de Stark. Ils s'arrêtèrent presque en plein milieu. Juste à ce moment l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le maître des lieux. L'espionne fit signe à Sam de rester près du coffre, près de Steve. Il acquiesça, la laissant annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Et bien Romanoff c'est quoi ce message cryptique "enclenche toutes les sécurités de la tour, j'amène quelque chose d'important"?

\- L'as-tu fais?

Tony sentit tout de suite que ce n'était pas un moment pour rire. Il laissa tomber le masque rieur, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il était au courant de l'attaque du Shield, il avait contacté Nat et Steve, leur offrant son aide, mais ils avaient tous les deux refusés, argumentant qu'il était encore trop faible après son opération à coeur ouvert. Il n'avait pas put les contredire, cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il parvenait à marcher plus de dix minutes sans être épuisé alors se battre n'était pas encore une option. Bruce ne voulait pas s'impliquer à part si les choses tournaient mal. Ils avaient suivis les combats avec attention, espérant que Clint reviendrait rapidement de sa mission pour filer un coup de main.

Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Mais maintenant Tony était dans le noir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé dans les détails à part que les héliporteurs s'étaient détruits les un les autres. Il était temps qu'il en sache plus.

\- Oui je l'ai fais. La sécurité est poussée au maximum. Seul les Avengers et Pepper peuvent entrer, les brouilleurs d'ondes autour de la tour sont enclenchés, Jarvis a rendu toutes les vitres à un sens, impossible pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur de voir à l'intérieur, les salles sont toutes fermées et ne s'ouvriront que pour l'un de nous et ainsi de suite. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Natasha allait lui répondre, mais un bruit semblable à un éclair résonna. Ils avaient appris à le reconnaitre comme l'ouverture du Bifrost. Quelques secondes plus tard Thor arrivait en courant, guidé par Jarvis jusqu'à leur position.

\- Heimdall m'a prévenu de la bataille! J'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pu. Il m'a dit que Steven avait été blessé et...

Elle leva sa main, le coupant.

\- Steve a été blessé? Où est-il?

Natasha répéta son geste, réduisant Tony au silence à son tour. Le blanc s'étira longuement, l'espionne n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sortir les quelques mots qu'elle devait dire.

Brusquement Thor sembla comprendre. Ses mains tremblèrent alors que sa voix se faisait faible.

\- C'est... C'est trop tard? Je suis arrivé trop tard c'est ça?

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Thor... C'est la faute de Hydra et personne d'autre.

Les épaules du dieu s'affaissèrent alors que ses mains venaient s'écraser sur son front, serrant son crâne presque douloureusement alors que tout son visage se tordait en un masque de tristesse et de peine.

Tony avait comprit. Il avait aussi très bien compris sans explication claire. Et maintenant il restait là, immobile. Il voulait rire de l'absurdité de la chose. Steve? Mort? C'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait impossible.

\- Natasha, si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle du tout et je crois que Cap n'apprécierais pas.

Elle eut envie de lui crier dessus, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant son visage déformé par le désespoir et l'absurdité de la chose. Lui aussi n'avait jamais imaginé que Steve serait le premier à passer de l'autre côté. Alors à la place elle garda son calme. Murmura alors qu'elle s'approchait de la portière, ouvrant l'arrière de la camionnette.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague... Mais crois-moi je voudrais plus que tout que s'en soit une.

Thor courut jusqu'aux corps qui étaient là, grimpant aux côtés du soldat qu'il avait côtoyé pendant si peu de temps il lui semblait. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent juste au-dessus alors qu'il se tournait vers la rousse, attendant son accord pour aller plus loin. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête, il n'eut pas besoin de plus.

Il glissa délicatement une de ses mains sous le crâne de Steve, l'autre soulevait son torse avec tout autant de gentillesse. Il amena le mort contre lui, contre son torse, frémissant en sentant le froid qui c'était emparé du soldat. Il s'abaissa, venant poser son front contre celui qu'il enserrait, murmurant dans sa langue natale.

Natasha le laissa pour se tourner vers Tony. Sam était allé se placer à ses côtés, le soutenant par un coude alors que toutes les couleurs semblaient avoir quittés son visage. Il tremblait et semblait prêt à tomber à n'importe quel moment. Finalement, le faucon du le faire s'asseoir par terre pour éviter qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Tony ne bougeait pas, ses yeux fixés sur la camionnette, espérant peut-être que le corps contre Thor se mette à bouger. Mais le miracle n'arrivait pas et la réalité l'écrasa. Il ne voulut pas s'approcher, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir Steve mort, il préférait garder l'image qu'il avait de lui intacte, que ses souvenirs ne soient pas ternis par sa mort.

Ils respectèrent tous ça et le laissèrent tranquilles. Sam resta à ses côtés au cas où le coeur encore fragile du milliardaire se décidait à faire un caprice. Jarvis avait demandé à Bruce de descendre et maintenant ils attendaient.

Thor continuait sa litanie uniquement pour Steve, le gardant contre lui. Il défit sa cape, recouvrant en partie l'homme, se rappelant à quel point celui-ci prenait vite froid, à quel point il détestait ça. Le dieu le serra un peu plus contre lui, espérant le réchauffer un peu. Pour les asgardiens, la mort n'était pas considérée comme une fin, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins douloureuse pour autant.

Bruce arriva et se bloqua quelques instants, ne comprenant pas la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. L'espionne se tenait au centre, immobile comme une statue, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Tony était assis au sol, bien trop pâle, un inconnu à ses côtés le gardait en position. Finalement, ses yeux tombèrent sur Thor dans la camionnette, gardant contre lui Steve.

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir plus, de savoir plus pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Il aurait voulu lui aussi se laisser écraser par le deuil, mais il savait qu'il fallait bouger et qu'ils ne devaient pas rester dans ce garage, ce n'était pas correct pour Steve. Et vu que personne ne semblait en état de prendre les décisions, il accepta pour une fois de prendre cette responsabilité, sachant que quelqu'un devait faire bouger tout ce monde.

\- Ne restons pas ici. Steve mérite mieux que l'arrière d'une camionnette. Déplaçons le dans une des chambres à l'étage. Lui et... Qui est l'autre mort?

\- James Buchanan Barnes. Son ami d'enfance. Hydra l'avait depuis sa chute du train, ils l'ont transformés en tueur. L'histoire complète devra attendre.

Les Avengers retinrent leur souffle quand le nom fut annoncé. Après un an, Steve c'était sentit suffisamment à l'aise avec eux que pour partager des détails de sa vie d'avant. Ils étaient tous au courant de Bucky et ils savaient à quel point sa mort avait affecté le soldat.

Finalement ils se mirent en mouvement. Bruce aida Tony a se relever et le ramena à l'ascenseur, les emmenant aux étages supérieurs. Thor recouvrit le corps complètement avec sa cape, couvrant son visage blanchit par la mort.

Le dieu le souleva dans ses bras, le sortant de la camionnette, prêt à l'amener dans une chambre. Juste à ce moment, la dernière personne manquante arriva en trombe.

\- Natasha! Je suis revenu dés que j'ai appris pour le Shield! Mais pourquoi ton message me demandait de venir ici et pas au Triskelion?

Il aurait voulu poser plus de questions mais s'arrêta en voyant l'état du groupe face à lui. Tony était d'une pâleur alarmante et semblait à peine capable de tenir debout, Bruce à ses côtés le soutenait du mieux possible. Un inconnu était agenouillé dans une camionnette à côté d'un corps qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, Natasha n'était pas loin, c'étant visiblement arrêtée dans sa route vers eux lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Thor était un peu à l'écart, immobile, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il portait un corps dans ses bras, recouvert entièrement par sa cape rouge.

Clint savait qu'il y avait eu des problèmes au SHIELD, il était revenu le plus vite possible, espérant être à temps pour aider. Apparemment il était trop tard si Natasha était là et pas en train de se battre. Il supposa que le corps dans la camionnette et celui dans les bras de Thor étaient des victimes des combats qui avaient eu lieu. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il y en avait seulement deux et pourquoi ils les avait amenés à la tour Stark et pas un hôpital.

Puis il vit la main gantée qui dépassait de la cape rouge, pendant vers le sol. Il reconnut sans mal ces mitaines beaucoup trop reconnaissables. Il se bloqua complètement quelques instants, son esprit ne voulant pas accepter la réalité.

Son corps bougea sans qu'il s'en rende compte jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve presque collé au cadavre dans les bras du dieu. D'une main tremblante il souleva le drap, dévoilant ce qu'il craignait. Il s'éloigna comme s'il avait été brûlé, son regard ne quittant pas la pâleur mortuaire de son Captain, un de ses plus précieux amis.

Natasha le rejoignit, l'attirant un peu plus loin alors que Sam rejoignait Thor, Bucky drapé sur ses épaules. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur qui venait de revenir, rapidement suivit par les deux espions qui ne voulaient pas rester trop loin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'étage de Steve, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, chaque petite chose leur rappelant que leur Captain avait été vivant il y a si eu de temps. Un livre ouvert, un croquis à peine entamé, des assiettes qui trainaient dans le lavabo, des vêtements de sports empilés dans un coin. Ils pouvaient encore sentir la présence de Steve alors que son cadavre était à portée de main.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la chambre. Ils posèrent les deux amis dans le lit suffisamment grand pour les accueillir. Sans vraiment se concerter ils se mirent au travail, allant chercher de quoi nettoyer les morts.

Natasha et Sam s'occupèrent silencieusement du soldat de l'hiver, laissant Thor et Clint prendre soin de Steve. Ils avaient pu profiter de Steve durant ses derniers jours, maintenant ils allaient laisser un peu de temps aux autres. Eux se concentrèrent sur l'homme qui n'avait personne et qui avait trop souffert.

Ils travaillèrent en silence, ne faisant pas attention au temps qui s'écoulait. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils se rassemblèrent au pied du lit, observant les deux morts. Maintenant qu'ils étaient propres, ils semblaient juste endormis si ce n'était pour leur pâleur.

Les quatre vivants restèrent immobiles quelques instants, ne parvenant pas vraiment à se décider à partir, voulant rester encore un peu, ne voulant pas admettre tout de suite la vérité. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de rester coincé là, Steve n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Alors ils bougèrent, rejoignirent le salon commun quelques étages plus haut. Ils trouvèrent Bruce en train d'amener des verres et les poser sur la table basse, à côté des bouteilles d'alcools variées. Tony était affaissé dans un fauteuil, une canule nasale lui fournissait de l'oxygène en plus alors qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir entre les pans de sa chemise légèrement ouverte le bord d'un pacemaker externe temporaire que Tony avait inventé après son opération.

Bruce expliqua rapidement que tout était installé juste par précaution en voyant l'inquiétude de ses collègues.

Finalement, ils s'installèrent en cercle autour de la table, chacun prêt à se servir. Clint et Thor attrapèrent des bouteilles complètes. Les autres prirent juste des verres, les remplissant parfois plus que nécessaire.

Natasha en tendit un à Tony. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente pour l'instant, mais elle savait aussi que l'ingénieur en avait envie. A sa plus grande surprise, Tony refusa l'alcool. Celui-ci observa les différentes bouteilles, souriant légèrement en se rappelant tout ce que Steve et Pepper avaient fais pour l'aider à arrêter ses abus d'alcool. Il se dit que ce serait un beau geste pour la mémoire de Steve que de ne pas boire ce soir. Il savait aussi que si il commençait, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, pas aujourd'hui. Alors il refusa.

Pour le symbolisme il leva son verre vide, vite imité par les autres. Ils restèrent en suspens jusqu'à ce que Natasha trouve quelques mots à dire.

\- A la mémoire de Steve, celui qui nous a apprit à être les meilleurs versions de nous même. Et à Bucky, celui qui a aidé Steve à devenir ce qu'il était.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire plus, ils n'arriveraient pas à dire plus, pas maintenant. Alors ils burent ensemble. Ils laissèrent la réalité les écraser ensemble, ils pleurèrent ensemble. Juste ce soir, juste pour un soir ils se permettaient de faire leur deuil et demain... Ils se promirent que demain ils seraient à nouveau les héros dont le monde avait besoin. Mais juste pour un soir ils se permirent d'être humains et pleurer un ami.

Ils s'endormirent là où ils tombèrent, priant avant de fermer les yeux qu'à leur réveil, par un miracle, leur Captain serait de nouveau à leur côté.

Le lendemain le miracle n'arriva pas.

Il y eut des explications, des questions, des réponses, des décisions et finalement la fin.

Comme Steve l'avait demandé, il fut incinéré ainsi que Bucky, emportant dans leur tombe les secrets du sérum.

Natasha emporta les deux urnes et disparut une demi journée avec Thor, revenant avec les urnes vides. Elle leur dit juste que Steve et Bucky étaient enfin retournés chez eux. Ils ne demandèrent rien de plus.

Durant un mois ils se préparèrent, firent leur deuil en privé. Mais finalement vint le jour de l'annonce publique. Le pays tout entier fut ébranlé, personne ne s'y attendant vraiment.

Les Avengers disparurent des yeux du publique pendant encore un mois avant de réapparaitre. Ils reprirent le travail, toujours aussi efficaces, montrant un groupe solide malgré la mort, rassurant tout un peuple.

Un jour, Thor décida qu'il était temps qu'il se tourne vers ses coutumes et son pays. Il retourna en Asgard, expliquant à son père son plan. Celui-ci refusa, mais le dieu de la foudre n'attendait pas un accord, il offrait simplement une explication pour ses prochaines actions.

Il quitta le palais et vola jusqu'aux limites d'Asgard, là où la réalité se tordait, séparait les mondes entre eux. Il s'approcha de deux portes majestueuses. L'une nommée Valhalla, l'autre Folkvangr. Il les observa quelques instants, souriant légèrement avant de partir vers la deuxième.

Il pénétra et attendit, sachant que la reine des lieux le rejoindrait bientôt. En attendant il observa les hommes et femmes qui vivaient dans cette plaine luxuriante qui n'avait pas de fin. Certains jouaient, d'autres se reposaient, certains s'entrainaient au combat dans une ambiance bonne enfant, d'autres s'occupaient de plus jeunes qui couraient dans tous les sens.

Thor sourit, appréciant cette ambiance plus sereine que le côté très guerrier et violent du Valhalla. Il savait que si il y avait un endroit où Steve finirait, ce serait ici. Il n'était pas offensif, il n'était pas destiné à être aux côtés d'Odin, avec ceux qui ne vivaient que pour la bataille. Non, sa place était ici, auprès des défensifs, de ceux qui se battaient pour protéger, pour aider.

Il sourit en voyant la déesse des lieux apparaitre à ses côtés. Freyja était majestueuse. Mais Thor n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur son apparence, s'agenouillant à ses pieds, laissant son front toucher le sol.

La déesse parut surprise avant de sourire doucement.

\- S'il-vous-plait ma dame, il y a en ces lieux une âme qui m'est chère. Je souhaiterais la voir une dernière fois, lui faire mes adieux.

\- Les morts et les vivants ne doivent pas se côtoyer. Pourquoi ferais-je une exception?

\- Ma dame, cet homme a vécu plus qu'il n'aurait du, les Nornes n'ont pas été tendres. Il est mort loin de moi, loin de sa famille, je souhaite simplement le voir une dernière fois pour lui donner les adieux qu'il mérite.

\- Relève toi Thor, fils d'Odin. Je suis d'accord, je le suis depuis que tu es arrivé. Je voulais simplement voir jsuqu'où tu étais prêt à aller pour le voir. Aucun Asgardien avant toi ne c'était incliné aussi bas et aussi vite pour me supplier de voir une âme. L'âme que tu cherche t'es chère et tu auras le droit de la voir une dernière fois. Suis-moi.

Les dieux se promenèrent dans les champs, ignorés par les morts qui les entouraient, jusqu'au palais majestueux Sessrûmnir qui trônait en ce qui devait être le centre de Folkvangr.

Elle l'entraina à travers de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à une salle éloignée de toutes. Il comprit pourquoi celle-ci était presque cachée lorsqu'il vit l'imposante porte dorée qui trônait au centre.

Freyja sourit, lui indiquant les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant celle-ci.

\- Tu arrives au bon moment fils d'Odin, ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Je t'attendrais dehors, je sais qu'ils ne changeront pas d'avis alors je te laisse autant de temps que tu le souhaite.

\- Merci, merci infiniment.

La déesse disparut, laissant la salle au trio. Thor s'approcha rapidement. Il s'arrêta, surprit, lorsqu'il vit enfin son Captain. Celui-ci était bien plus petit que ce dont il avait l'habitude, beaucoup plus fin aussi. Á ses côtés se tenait celui dont il n'avait connu que le cadavre et les souvenirs que Steve voulait bien partager.

Il leur sourit doucement lorsqu'il comprit que l'apparence qu'ils avaient datait de cette période où ils n'avaient été qu'à deux contre le monde. Ce qu'ils étaient profondément.

Thor les étreignit violemment, submergé par les émotions. Il connaissait la mort, n'y était pas étranger, il était vieux, il l'avait vu emporter trop de monde. Mais jamais il n'avait perdu quelqu'un qu'il respectait autant, quelqu'un qu'il avait côtoyé pendant si peu de temps il lui semblait.

Il sentit Steve le serrer en retour alors que Bucky s'éloignait un peu, leur laissant du temps à deux. Finalement, le dieu parvint à parler.

\- Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... J'aurais du arriver plus vite.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et je dois t'avouer que je ne me suis pas vraiment battu pour rester en vie non plus. J'ai abandonné lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de vous laisser ainsi.

Thor serra un peu plus son étreinte avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je vais répéter ce que tu viens de me dire, ne t'excuse pas. Tu mérite ce repos plus que n'importe qui. Tu mérite d'être rassemblé avec James. Nous avons pleuré, nous sommes toujours attristé par ton départ, nous le serons sûrement encore longtemps. Mais nous nous réjouissons d'avoir put partager ne serait-ce que quelques années avec toi. Ce fut court, mais nous n'oublierons pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux promettre la même chose.

Tous leurs regards se tournèrent vers la porte fermée qui les attendait au milieu de la pièce. Thor savait très bien ce qui allait se passer dans peu de temps.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de promettre. C'est une deuxième chance, une deuxième vie et malgré le rituel je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, instinctivement tu nous reconnaitra.

\- J'espère. Je ne compte pas vous laisser seuls trop longtemps.

\- J'attendrais ton apparition avec impatience. Sache que je suis honoré d'avoir combattu à tes côtés et que peu importe ce qui arrivera dans cette nouvelle vie, je ferais mon possible pour t'aider, même si tu ne me reconnais pas.

\- Merci Thor. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Prend soin des autres pour moi. Je sais que tu as des obligations avec Asgard, mais s'il-te-plait, sois présent pour eux. Ne laisse pas les Avengers se diviser. Ce groupe, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée après mon réveil et je pense sincèrement que ça a aidé les autres aussi. Je veux qu'ils soient là les uns pour les autres, qu'ils se soutiennent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils retournent aux vies solitaires qu'on avait avant de se connaitre.

\- Je leur passerais le message et je te promets de veiller sur eux, que je sois à leurs côtés ou bien parmi les étoiles. Je veillerais.

\- Merci.

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, sachant que le moment était venu. Steve rejoignit Bucky qui l'attendait patiemment. Thor serra l'épaule du deuxième mort.

\- Prends soin de Steve à notre place, James. Restez ensemble.

\- Je ne compte pas le quitter, plus jamais si je le peux.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un bon voyage à tous les deux. Á bientôt et que les étoiles vous accompagnent.

\- Á bientôt Thor.

Les deux esprits se serrèrent la main avant d'enfin franchir la porte, disparaissant dans l'infinité qu'elle cachait.

Thor laissa échapper quelques larmes, mélange entre la tristesse et la joie. Lorsqu'il se ressaisit, il partit rejoindre la déesse qui l'avait attendu comme convenu. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment, lui promettant que ces deux âmes étaient trop liées que pour qu'elles soient séparées dans leur nouvelle vie.

Rassuré, Thor partit pour Midgard, relayant à tous les Avengers sa dernière conversation avec leur Captain. Ce soir là, ils firent à nouveau leur deuil. Mais le lendemain, cette fois, ne leur paraissait pas aussi morose.

Les Avengers restèrent soudés. Ils accueillirent en leur sein de nouveaux membres à la recherche d'une famille, d'amis, de quelqu'un de confiance. Ils se séparèrent du Shield en ruine, devenant indépendant. Natasha et Clint ne suivirent pas leur boss dans sa quête de réorganisation, préférant se concentrer sur le problème d'Hydra avec l'aide de Tony.

Un an et demi passa. Ce jour là, tous les premiers vengeurs étaient regroupés dans une salle d'attente à côté de l'infirmerie de la tour, Thor était revenu spécialement d'Asgard pour ce jour là. Tony faisait les cent pas, incapable de se calmer alors que les autres l'observaient, juste amusés. Sam finit par le forcer à s'asseoir.

\- Calme toi Tony, tu vas finir par nous faire un arrêt cardiaque et Pepper ne sera pas contente que tu la laisse gérer seul notre nouveau petit venu.

\- Pas encore venu.

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder. Ça va faire un bout de temps qu'elle est là-dedans.

\- Je veux rentrer.

Alors qu'il se levait pour rejoindre la porte de la salle, Natasha se planta devant lui, les bras remplis de cadeau emballés qu'elle avait acheté. Elle lui lança un regard noir, le forçant à retourner sur sa chaise.

\- Pepper ne veut pas que tu viennes parce que tu vas seulement la stresser plus. Laisse la faire son boulot tranquille.

\- Je devrais être à ses côtés.

\- Tu as été là pendant neuf mois. Pepper ne veut pas que tu sois là pendant l'accouchement parce qu'elle sait que tu vas être plus stressé qu'elle, que tu vas embêter la sage-femme toutes les cinq secondes pour être sûr que tout va bien et que tu risque de mal réagir en la voyant souffrir. Tu lui épargne beaucoup de stress inutile en restant sagement ici et tu pourras aller te coller à elle après et ne plus la lâcher une fois qu'elle aura pondu ce bébé.

Tony râla quelques instants alors que les autres s'amusaient à ses dépends. Le calme revint pendant de longues minutes avant que l'ingénieur reprenne sa marche en rond dans la salle d'attente.

Clint s'apprêtait à aller lui coller les fesses sur une chaise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une des infirmières. Celle-ci leur sourit gentiment avant de les inviter à entrer.

\- Félicitation monsieur Stark, vous êtes maintenant papa de deux beau garçons.

\- Deux?!

La surprise était collective. pendant neuf mois il n'avait jamais été question de deux bébés. Ils se pressèrent tous à travers la petite porte alors que Tony sprintait purement et simplement vers le lit. Il se retint de se jeter dessus et étreignit le plus doucement possible Pepper assise là.

Celle-ci paraissait épuisée, les cheveux collés à sa peau humide de transpiration, mais Tony la trouvait juste magnifique alors qu'elle semblait briller de joie. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé à proximité et s'inquiéta immédiatement.

Pepper le retint de se jeter après les infirmières en l'embrassant.

\- Ils vont bien. Ils sont tous les deux en pleine forme, la sage-femme les a juste emmenés dans la pièce d'à côté pour faire tous les examens.

\- Deux? Il y en a vraiment deux?

\- Et oui. James nous avait caché Steve durant tout ce temps. Il était tellement petit que son frère à sûrement décidé qu'il allait déjà le protéger dans mon ventre.

\- James et Steve? Pepper tu es sûr? On ne c'était pas encore complètement décidé sur les noms... C'est moi qui avait donné l'idée de Steve... Mais tu es sûr?

\- Oui. Aucun autre nom ne leur ira. Tu comprendras lorsqu'ils arriveront.

Un peu plus loin, Thor sourit joyeusement, comprenant très bien ce qu'il se passait. Il du se retenir de sautiller sur place et de venir plus près, voulant laisser le couple tranquille. Les autres vengeurs le regardèrent curieusement, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette excitation soudaine.

Finalement, la sage-femme revint avec une infirmière et les deux bébés emballés dans des couvertures. Pepper tendit immédiatement ses bras pour en recevoir un. Elle aurait voulut concentrer toute son attention sur la petite vie qu'elle tenait, mais avant elle voulait voir Tony.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus grand en voyant l'expression émerveillée de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci avançait une main prudemment vers la petite tête, poussant les pans de la couverture pour mieux le voir. Il caressa avec quelques doigts tremblant les petites joues roses et les quelques cheveux bruns foncés.

Personne ne manqua le voile d'eau qui recouvrit ses yeux quelques instants. Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque l'infirmière se fit plus pressante à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers elle, se rendant compte qu'il y avait un deuxième bébé à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il tendit les bras pour le prendre et faillit s'arrêter en se rendant compte qu'il tremblait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se désister et se retrouva avec son deuxième fils contre lui. Il se figea en voyant la toute petite tête surmontée de quelques cheveux clairs.

\- Il... Il est si petit...

\- Monsieur Stark, il faudra que ce bébé soit surveillé de près pendant quelques temps, il est comme vous l'avez dis très petit. Il est bien développé, mais il faudra surveiller qu'il n'ait pas d'autres problèmes qui apparaissent.

\- D'accord... D'accord...

La sage-femme se rendit compte que plus personne ne faisait attention à elle maintenant alors elle s'en alla simplement, laissant la petite famille faire connaissance tranquillement.

Tony vint se coller contre Pepper dans le lit, son regard n'arrêtant pas de faire des allers-retours entre les deux bébés, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

\- Je... Qui je tiens?

\- Tu as Steve.

Il rit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à pre-serum Steve en voyant son minuscule bébé aux cheveux clairs. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, il avait clairement prit les traits de sa mère avec quelques touches de son père ici et là.

Il arrêta brusquement ses caresses en voyant les paupières du nouveau-né s'agiter. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaitre deux orbes bleues clair qu'il n'avait sûrement pas hérité de lui.

Pepper se colla un peu plus à lui, regardant le bébé avec tendresse, débordant d'amour pour ces deux petites choses.

\- Regarde le dans les yeux Tony. Regarde le bien et tu comprendras.

Il fit comme demandé, plongeant son regard dans les iris de son fils. Celui-ci le regardait avec autant d'attention et brusquement Tony sentit son coeur rater un battement alors que sa respiration se bloquait. Il ne put pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps alors qu'il comprenait.

\- Steve... mon dieu... Steve...

\- Et James. Je n'ai jamais vu que des photos de lui, mais son regard ne trompe pas.

\- Comment? Comment c'est possible?

Thor s'avança enfin, venant observer les deux bébés. Il prit délicatement le nouveau-né à Tony qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Il sourit joyeusement en reconnaissant lui aussi les yeux de son vieil ami. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, il ne pensait simplement pas que cela arriverait dans leur cercle.

Il colla son front à celui du tout petit, murmurant quelques voeux dans sa langue natale avant de le serrer contre lui. Natasha se serra à ses côtés pour l'observer, James dans ses bras.

\- Je ne vous ai pas tout raconté de ma dernière discussion avec notre Steve dans Folkvangr.

\- Et que nous as-tu caché?

\- Lorsque je l'ai rejoins, il était devant la porte qui amène les âmes vers leur prochaine destination. Les âmes qui arrivent au Folkvangr peuvent décider de commencer une nouvelle vie. Tous ne peuvent pas le faire. Les seuls capables de traverser cette porte sont ceux qui ont encore quelque chose à accomplir sur terre, ceux qui ont encore envie de protéger, d'aider. Steve pouvait choisir de rester ou de renaitre. Il a choisi de revenir, pour nous. Et avec Bucky.

\- Alors ces bébés ce sont eux?

\- Oui et non. Leur âme est la même. Mais ils ont tout oublié de leur précédente vie. Ils en garderont peut-être des rêves, des instincts, des pressentiments, mais rien de plus. Ils sont ici pour vivre une nouvelle vie, pour recommencer sans le fardeau de ce qui a déjà passé. Désormais ils sont vos fils. Steve et James Stark. Ils sont revenus pour être avec nous et nous sommes là pour les aider dans cette nouvelle vie.

Il rendit le petit à sa mère alors que l'espionne donnait James à son père. Rapidement les autres vengeurs se disputèrent pour savoir qui allait pouvoir les tenir après. Les bébés firent le tour de tous les bras avant de revenir chez les parents.

Natasha déballa les nombreux cadeau qu'elle avait ramené sous les rires discrets de ses compagnons qui savaient qu'elle avait été presque aussi excitée que Tony par la naissance.

Pepper lui sourit gentiment avant de lui demander d'être la marraine des deux bébés. La rousse accepta immédiatement. Juste après, les autres semblaient prêt à entrer dans un combat pour savoir qui aurait le droit d'être le parrain.

Pepper les calma tout de suite, leur expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se décider à choisir et que par conséquent, ils l'étaient tous. Les nouveaux vengeurs se contenteraient d'être des oncles et tantes.

Les célébrations durèrent longtemps, chacun promettant de protéger ces bébés avec leur vie, promettant de leur offrir la nouvelle vie qu'ils méritaient.

Cinq années heureuses passèrent. Les héros étaient moins demandé avec la quasi disparition d'Hydra, le nombre de méchants diminuant, plus grand monde n'osait se frotter aux Avengers.

Ceux-ci étaient à un stade où ils vivaient presque une vie civile tranquille qu'ils ne pensaient jamais avoir.

Les premiers Avengers avaient définitivement emménagés ensemble dans le haut de la tour avec l'arrivée des bébés. Formant une grande famille étrange dans laquelle s'épanouissait leurs deux enfants.

Steve avait définitivement hérité des traits de sa mère, particulièrement de ses cheveux roux et ses grains de rousseurs alors que James ressemblait plus à son père avec ses cheveux bruns constamment en pétard et son sourire charmeur. Mais personne ne pouvait douter qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

James resta toujours plus grand que Steve qui semblait peiner à grandir. Mais malgré sa petite taille, c'était lui qui créait le plus de problèmes, crapahutant partout, explorant là où il ne devait pas, son frère toujours sur ses talons qui essayait de l'arrêter ou l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Le seul moment où il semblait se calmer et laisser le temps à son petit corps de se reposer c'était lorsque quelqu'un lui donnait des crayons et une feuille de papier. Leur petite terreur pouvait rester des heures concentré sur un dessin. James de son côté avait aussi de l'énergie à revendre, mais il aimait particulièrement traficoter avec tous les outils de son père et tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Les deux, malgré leurs différences, n'avaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre, toujours inquiet lorsqu'un des jumeaux disparaissait un peu trop longtemps. Ils semblaient étrangement connectés, parlant peu entre eux mais semblant toujours se comprendre. Ils devinaient les émotions de l'autre même si ils ne se voyaient pas.

Cela avait surprit Tony plus d'une fois lorsque son fils partait en trombe de son atelier sans vraiment de raisons. Il pouvait toujours le retrouver avec Steve dans ces moments là, en train de le consoler après une mauvaise chute ou de l'aider avec peu importe ce qui le dérangeait, le fatiguait ou l'énervait.

Pepper avait eu la même chose lorsque Steve avait brusquement disparu de son bureau alors qu'il dessinait tranquillement à ses côtés. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans la cuisine en train de consoler un James en pleure qui c'était brûlé avec un plat trop chaud que Clint avait mit de côté alors qu'il cuisinait.

Il arrivait aussi régulièrement qu'un des deux vienne les réveiller pendant la nuit pour leur dire que l'autre faisait un cauchemar. Ils s'inquiétaient parce qu'ils trouvaient que leurs deux garçons en faisaient trop souvent et certains semblaient très violents parfois, laissant les petits moroses pendant plusieurs jours.

Thor leur avait dit que c'était malheureusement normal et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils en auraient de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandiraient, lorsqu'ils auraient plus de souvenirs de cette nouvelle vie et que leurs esprits seraient assez développés pour mettre ces expériences d'avant de côté.

Alors ils prenaient leur mal en patience et faisaient tout pour aider leurs petits qui grandissaient trop vite.

Ce soir là semblait être un des soirs de cauchemar. Tony se réveilla lorsqu'un raie de lumière le frappa en plein dans les yeux. Il se réveilla vaguement, essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Son esprit s'éveilla un peu en voyant James qui semblait presque dormir debout devant son lit.

\- Papa?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jamie?

\- Steve fait un cauchemar.

\- J'arrive. Tu veux aller dans le lit avec maman?

Il n'eut qu'un hochement de tête pour réponse alors que son fils se rendormait presque immédiatement lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras. Il le posa gentiment au milieu du lit. Pepper se réveilla légèrement, venant serrer son petit contre elle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Tu t'en occupe?

\- Oui, reste là Pep', je m'occupe de Steve.

Tony finit par quitter sa chambre, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il alla dans la chambre à côté de la leur, celle qu'occupait les garçons. Ils avaient refusés de dormir dans des chambres séparés depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la suite parentale.

Il entra doucement, repérant tout de suite son fils qui s'agitait dans ses couvertures à la lumière de la petite veilleuse bleue en forme d'arc réacteur.

Un peu plus réveillé il vint s'assoir au bord du lit d'enfant. Attrapant son fils et le serrant gentiment dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se débattre plus, ne voulant pas qu'il se blesse. Il lui parla longuement, essayant de le sortir de son cauchemar. Lorsque celui-ci se réveilla enfin, il se tendit brusquement avant de s'accrocher désespérément à son père, pleurant à chaude larmes.

Tony sentit son coeur se briser un peu, comme chaque fois. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, se balançant en marchant pour essayer de le calmer sans grand succès.

Il arriva dans le grand espace ouvert qui servait de salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Il repéra tout de suite Bruce dans la cuisine qui rassemblait de quoi faire une boisson chaude. Natasha était là aussi, une couverture en main, Clint semblait dormir debout à côté d'elle.

L'ingénieur s'installa dans le rocking chair que Rhodey leur avait offert à la naissance des jumeaux. Dés qu'il fut assis Natasha le recouvrit avec la couverture, venant se planter en gardienne silencieuse à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam apparaissait, portant une veste par dessus son pyjama et des bottes de combat même pas lacées, un sac de course à la main. Il ramena son butin, des cartons de lait, chez Bruce qui le remercia.

Ils restèrent en silence dans cette salle juste éclairée par les lumières de la ville qui brillait à leurs pieds. Tony murmurant des paroles rassurantes dans l'oreille de son fils, essayant de le calmer alors que les autres attendaient, vigiles protectrices à ses côtés.

Finalement, parmi les larmes, Steve parvint à aligner plusieurs mots.

\- Tu... t'étais dans l'espace...t'étais tout seul...tout seul papa... et j'étais tout seul dans de la glace... Je pouvais pas bouger... j'ai froid... J'étais tout seul...

Les vengeurs se resserrèrent un peu plus, voulant faire sentir leur présence à l'enfant alors que Tony l'étreignait juste un peu plus fort, lui murmurant qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne serait jamais seul.

Il n'essaya pas de le réconforter en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas réel. Le petit savait inconsciemment que ces choses là étaient arrivées. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré que maintenant tout allait bien.

Natasha vint lui caresser les cheveux, lui parlant doucement en russe. Le petit acquiesça, finissant de se calmer. Tony l'assit un peu mieux contre lui alors que Bruce lui tendait une tasse de lait chaud avec un peu de miel.

Pendant qu'il buvait, Sam et Clint racontaient des histoires absurdes, voulant lui faire oublier son cauchemar. Après une petite demi-heure il semblait prêt à se rendormir dans les bras de son père. Tout le monde lui souhaita bonne nuit alors qu'ils repartaient chacun vers leurs chambres.

Tony ne les remercia même pas, il n'avait plus besoin de le faire. Ils étaient une famille et c'était normale. Après tout, Steve et James étaient presque leurs enfants aussi. Ils élevaient les jumeaux à cinq, sans compter les autres vengeurs qui faisaient offices d'oncles et tantes, ainsi que Thor et Rhodey qui étaient un peu plus impliqués que ceux-ci lorsqu'ils étaient là.

L'ingénieur retourna dans sa chambre, souriant doucement en voyant James accroché comme une pieuvre à sa mère. Celle-ci se réveilla légèrement en sentant son mari se recoucher. Elle regarda son fils, inquiète, posant une question muette.

\- Il va mieux Pep'. C'était un difficile cette fois, mais il va mieux. Il sera sûrement un peu morose demain, je resterais avec lui, mes inventions peuvent attendre un jour.

\- D'accord chéri... Bonne nuit.

Elle parvint à se relever suffisamment sans réveiller James pour embrasser Steve sur le front et son mari. Finalement, ils se réinstallèrent confortablement, leurs fils serrés entre eux. Tony tendit un bras au-dessus d'eux, venant poser sa main sur le ventre de Pepper. Celle-ci attrapa sa main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne avant de se rendormir.

Tony resta éveillé encore quelques instants, murmurant encore à Steve qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Et pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que lui non plus ne serait plus seul. Qu'aucun des vengeurs ne serait plus jamais seul.

Ils étaient une famille et inconsciemment, cela semblait être la seule chose qu'ils avaient voulu depuis bien longtemps.

Tony sourit et pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois, il se dit qu'il était là où il devait être, qu'il était heureux.

Il n'était pas là où il pensait qu'il devait aller, mais il était définitivement là où il devait être. Il était heureux et il avait l'impression en cet instant d'avoir accompli sa vie après tant d'années compliquées. Tout ce qui viendrait après, c'était du bonus.

Steve se serra un peu plus contre lui, paisible et souriant dans son sommeil, comme s'il pouvait partager le sentiment de pure bonheur que son père ressentait.

Tony l'embrassa doucement avant de se rendormir, l'esprit plus léger que jamais.


End file.
